Surprise, Surprise Katsuya
by Double Dragon
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi has been having a streak of bad luck. Now, thanks to the yamis, a bit of dark Egyptian magic has been intertwined with his soul. Next day, he wakes up and there's something very odd in his house....what is it? Read the fic to find out!
1. Breaking the Habit

Suprise, Surprise Katsuya  
by Double Dragon (aka Kawa and Chandler)  
Chapter 1: Breaking the Habit

Pairing: Jou-Yuugi (one-way, that is)

Archived: FFN, and others as necessary. contact us if you want it: double_dragon@mad.scientist.com 

Kawa's Notes: Songfic for this chapter only. Jou-Yuugi. Slightly angsty. Something of my first YGO fic. We haven't really decided where this fic goes in the YGO timeline, it's something of an alternate universe within Domino...all we know is that it happens after the four-ep incident where Jou-kun nearly kills Yuugi. Oh yeah, and we've set up the fic so that everyone calls him Katsuya-kun. 

Disclaimer: Breaking the Habit, as a title/song, is not mine, it's Linkin Park's. Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters aren't mine either, they're all owened by Kazuki Takahashi. Surprise, Surprise Katsuya, and the character Jounouchi Katsuko, are shared property between Katrina T. (aka Kawaii Dragoness) and Chandler M. (aka icedragon541).

~~

[lyrics] thoughts "speech" emphasis

*currently: saturday night, winter*

[memories consume  
like opening the wound  
i'm picking me apart again  
you all assume   
i'm safe here in my room  
unless i try to start again...]

Jounouchi Katsuya sat in bed, the lights all out, his father away as usual. It had been so difficult...the past few days had been so traumatizing, and so strange, and so surreal...he fought back the tears, as he often did nowadays. Life had been so good before, with all his friends. It hadn't been nearly so awkward. It hadn't--it hadn't hurt him. Maybe it had, physically. And after that whole thing with Malik and nearly killing Yuugi--

Yuugi. His friend...his best friend, the one he always thought understood him...

[i don't want to be the one   
the battles always choose  
cuz inside i realize   
that I'm the one confused]

Why had it happened this way? What had gone wrong? Friday...Friday afternoon at the roof of the school, his favorite spot to just sit with Yuugi and talk...

*flashback*

Jounouchi waited impatiently for his friend, leaning back against the fence. His left hand twined into the wires of the fence, his right index finger crossed against the middle finger. Lady Luck had been treating him rather well lately. It was like she had been watching, lovingly, over her favorite person in the world. Let's just hope she still likes me enough to let me go through this the right way, then I'll ask for nothing more...

Yuugi entered slowly, moving up towards the blonde boy. "Hey, Katsuya-kun."

Jou had to smile--his friend was here. "Hey, Yuugi. Y'know how they made a new theme park outside of Domino?"

"Yeah! It looks great--haven't been there yet though..."

Jounouchi nodded. "I was wondering if we could go together sometime, hang out, get on the rides--" Just the two of us, he thought as he was cut off.

"Yeah! We'll go together, with everyone else too! That's a great idea, I'll call everyone else up--Honda and Otogi and Anzu and Mai and Ryou and--"

"Um, Yuugi...I...I was kinda thinking that we'd go alone...."

"Huh? Alone? But--but--but isn't that, um, a little--oh, I see...Katsuya...I'm sorry, but..." Yuugi blushed slightly, looking downwards. "I--I can't."

"You can't? But what about that whole time, with Malik, when you said you loved me?!"

"I meant it like brothers! Besides, you were nearly about to kill me. Drastic times mean drastic measures, okay?!"

"But--But Yuugi, I--Is it Anzu?"

"Not at all..." Yuugi blushed, again. "It's a little--a little stranger than that, I guess you could say..."

"But who's left? Does that mean--Ohhhhh shit...." Holy motherfucker, does that mean-- "YAMI?!"

Yuugi nodded, looking down, now as red as the tips of his hair. "I--I'm sorry, Katsuya-kun, I just--" And he ran off, not looking back. 

Jounouchi slumped down on the fence until he sat, sighing. Lady Luck, have you left me? I thought you liked me. He couldn't move. The world had gone still, and it felt like the Black Magician had just stabbed that staff into my heart, shattering it into pieces. He was gasping for air--he was dying--it hurt too much, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt--

*end flashback*

[i don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why i have to scream]

And it's still broken...no amount of cleverness could put it back together.... He sighed. Ever since that day, nothing had made sense...his dad had left...he hadn't eaten much, but he never felt hungry...

He remembered getting home, all alone, lying down and starting to cry. He felt so weak...so weak...it was so senseless to cry, but he couldn't stop crying, the tears just wouldn't stop streaming downward his cheeks, his eyes would keep burning, his heart would keep breaking...physical pain was nothing, in comparison to what a person could do to emotions, twisting them around. He remembered their history--Yuugi defending them against Ushio...all their adventures against Pegasus, and Battle City, and the whole deal with Malik and their duel...

[i don't know why i instigate  
and say what i don't mean]

...And how Yami always seemed to be there for Yuugi, defending him when Jounouchi could not, doing everything for the little boy. How Yami was always with Yuugi, how Yami was the only one who knew what was going on in his friend's head. Jou would do anything for someone who would understand him that way.

[i don't know how i got this way  
i know it's not alright  
so i'm breaking the habit  
i'm breaking the habit  
tonight]

That first night, Jounouchi had cried himself to sleep on the couch, the tears staining it. He just wanted someone to understand him...he just wanted to be understood, he just wanted someone to care about him...

He wanted someone who could be his friend and more than his friend at the same time, a person who'd gone through everything he had, both the good and the bad; a fellow duelist maybe, someone who could understand and laugh at all his jokes and games. Someone who knew everyone else he knew, but was seperate from them all at the same time. Yuugi always said that his other half was one of the few people that could do something like that.

What would it be like, he wondered, to have his own other half? 

[clutching my cure  
i tightly lock the door  
i try to catch my breath again  
i hurt much more   
than any time before  
i have no options left again]

Saturday afternoon, Jounouchi had gone to the arcade, thinking he'd play a few games to get his mind off of what had happened before. However, it wasn't working. Too much of the day felt like he was forcing himself--he wasn't having any fun. Not winning anything didn't help either.

God, my luck streak really has gone out. Where's Lady Luck when you need her?! She abandoned me when I tried to ask Yuugi out! And now--and now...

He kicked one of the machines dejectedly and left, hands thrust in his pockets, searching for someone to just talk to. Honda and Otogi'd probably just laugh at him for liking Yuugi. Yuugi himself was entirely out of the question. The girls wouldn't understand anything...girls never do...

He passed by the Really Big Mall Place, intrigued. I do need some more shoes... Oooh, Steve Madden just opened up shop here. I hear they're really big in the States and in Tokyo.

He went into the store, feeling relieved for some reason. The first thing he saw was a pair of fluffy slippers, purple with dog pawprints. Those are cute! I'll buy them for Shizuka, but...hmm...those leopard prints...they do look warm, and the apartment floor is really cold in the mornings...and it is winter... He bought them, blushing a little at the salesclerk who kept asking why he was there. He kept making up stories, from his fashionable girlfriend to his little sister, but none of them really went off. Nevertheless, he left the store actually sorta happy. It was odd, considering that well, he was male, but...shoes are shoes, and that floor will stay cold, fluffy slippers or not. He left them in the living room when he got home, not really knowing why.

[i'll paint it on the walls  
cuz i'm the one at fault  
i'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends]

And here he was now, sitting up in bed, with the lights out, thinking. I am never going to act like a girl again. That slipper thing was the last straw. It's gotten me into too much trouble, between that poison man and Yuugi and the salesclerk and my shoes--I'm just not. I'm gonna be completely straight, and I'm gonna like to do guy things, and gonna want to flirt with girls, and I'll be completely normal, and it'll all be okay someday.

Something kept bugging him--something about Lady Luck and misunderstandings--but he had to let it slide. Tomorrow was a new day, and he was gonna keep his promise, and not let anything stop him. He vageuely wondered what would happen if he had his own other half. Yuugi seemed happy enough with his. Didn't he deserve a little bit of happiness too?

[i don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why i have to scream  
but now i have some clarity to show you what i mean  
i don't know how i got this way  
i'll never be alright  
so i'm breaking the habit  
i'm breaking the habit  
i'm breaking the habit  
Tonight]

And meanwhile, the stars aligned, people plotted, mistakes happened, and it looked to some like an angel had fallen out of the sky...

to be continued


	2. Of Cults and Feminine Sides

Surprise, Surprise Katsuya By Double Dragon  
  
Pairing: TBA  
  
Archived: FFN, and others as necessary. Contact us if you want it: double_dragon@mad.scientist.com  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other thing that is owned by somebody else. The only thing we own is this story line and Katsuko Jonouchi.  
  
Long extensive author's notes Chandler: That last chapter was so sad. *tear*  
  
Katrina: I feel so bad for Katsuya-kun. I want him to feel better.  
  
Chandler: Me too. But anyway.at the request of someone (sorry someone we like using cryptic words) we are going to make a list of people's Japanese names and their American counterparts.  
  
Katrina: Also, if in the chapter Yuugi is spelled with two 'u's' I typed it up. If it is spelled with one 'u' Chandler typed it.  
  
Chandler: Time for the list. *pushes button*  
  
Otogi Ryuuji=Duke Devlin Hiroto Honda= Tristan Taylor Anzu Mazaki=Tea Gardner Katsuya Jonouchi= Joey Wheeler (everybody else pretty much is the same)  
  
Katrina: Now get your asses off our backs a read the damn chapter, okay?!  
  
Chapter Two: Of Cults and Feminine Sides  
  
[Saturday night; during Katsuya's reminiscing: Yami's POV]  
  
It was late, and Yugi was in bed. Unfortunately, I could not join him for I had a group meeting with Yami Marik (A/N refer to him as Malik and his Hikari as Marik) and Bakura (that is the yami the hikari is Ryou). Sure, you could call it a cult, we do worship Egyptian gods, but y'know, it's our little group.  
  
Man, what was that bar called? Oh yeah, Shades of Grey. *nod* Pretty fitting considering we are 'dark' and well, there are 'hikaris'. Note Dark and Light, not necessarily Black and White, so ha. I got out of the taxi. It took a little while. This new currency confuses me. I almost gave him five-thousand yen.  
  
Anyway, I went into the backroom of the bar, away from the blasting music and girls in skimpy outfits. Malik and Bakura were already waiting for me. I took a chair and said, "So what are we doing today?"  
  
"We thought you knew." The other two said.  
  
Malik added, "We already made the shrines. There isn't really anything else to do."  
  
We sat there thinking when Bakura had an idea. "Y'know, I don't feel like working. How about we have some fun with our magic?'  
  
I wasn't so sure. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "C'mon you ordered people to die."  
  
Bakura sniggered, "And not to look at your lover."  
  
Heat rose in my cheeks. "You weren't supposed to remember that."  
  
"Yeah, I almost died because of that law."  
  
My head bolted up. "You what?! I was never informed of this!"  
  
"Y'know, those guards of yours were on something."  
  
"Don't you dare thinking of looking at my Yugi the wrong way!" I said defensively, harrumphing.  
  
"Ryou's good enough for me." Bakura replied.  
  
Malik, who had been watching us, spoke up "Hey! I have an idea."  
  
Bakura and I stopped our bickering but not before giving each other some death glares.  
  
Malik continued, " Let's put the names of everyone we know into a hat, randomly select one, not look at it ever, and focus our energies on it. Hopefully, we will se what happens to the person if we don't happen to kill them."  
  
I wasn't so sure. What if something happened to Yugi or Katsuya-kun? I wouldn't want to be responsible for anymore of Katsuya's suffering. "Fine but no hikaris," I reluctantly agreed. What the heck. Chances are Katsuya won't get picked. After all, I have lived for thousands of years.there are a LOT of people in the said hat, and he shouldn't get hurt, I don't think.  
  
We picked and left the building. After getting out of the taxi I got into my pajamas and snuggled up next to Yugi, who happened to be so warm and soft, like a nice pillow.  
  
~*~  
  
[Sunday morning; now in third person]  
  
Jonouchi got out of bed. He walked into the living room, and noticed someone on the couch. "Who the hell is that? Dad's not here, and it seems that this person has a very familiar hair style. Jonouchi walked over to the person on the couch. "HOLY SHIT! It's a girl! Wait a second. This person looks a lot like me."  
  
"Hello, Katsuya. Good morning." Jonouchi's girly counterpart said in a pleasantly high voice."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Katsuko of course. I've been with you since the very beginning."  
  
"You've been stalking me?!"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
"Remember when you really wanted those really cool sneakers?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That was me."  
  
"But those were cool and guy-ish."  
  
"I was in a guy's body. What was I supposed to do?'  
  
"But where did you come from?"  
  
"I was in your brain the whole time. I don't know how I got out. But I am now. Can I have some breakfast?"  
  
"I thought you know how to cook."  
  
"If you can't, I can't. We are, in a way, the same person. But can I at least have some oatmeal?" Her voice went up to something that went dangerously towards a whimper.  
  
"Fine." Katsuya turned towards the kitchen."  
  
"Maple and brown sugar, don't forget it."  
  
"Of course. If I like, you like it, right?" he asked.  
  
"Good job. You're learning." He ignored the fact that she just insulted him with that line, and started walking to make the oatmeal.  
  
After some incidents.they had their breakfast.  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Aw shit! It blew up in the microwave." Katsuya hit the microwave which didn't help it much either.  
  
"You idiot!" She slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Ow! Would you know how to make it any better?" Jonouchi said while cleaning up the microwave a bit, stroking his cheek.  
  
"You have a point there," she conceded, sighing. "You're still an idiot, though."  
  
"Well if I am you are too," he growled at her.  
  
"Well I'm your more rational side anyway, so you're stupider! Hmph!" She stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Katsuya behind.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
After breakfast, the two went to get dressed. Katsuko picked up some of Katsuya's boxers. "Um, what am I supposed to wear?"  
  
"Well, I don't have anything for you. You're kinda unexpected."  
  
"I guess I'll put on some of your small stuff." Katsuko went over to the closet when she noticed their manga collection. "Katsuya, where did you say we were going?"  
  
Katsuya picked up a white and blue t-shirt and put it over his head. "I didn't, but I was thinking the arcade."  
  
"No, we're going to the bookstore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's see the manga you've got here.Chobits, Ranma, Love Hina. Where's the yaoi? I'm being deprived!"  
  
"Alright, we'll go. Sheesh. And since when did you like yaoi?" She refused to reply.  
  
The Jonouchis finished getting dressed and they walked over to the bookstore.  
  
While Katsuko was looking through the manga section, Katsuya had his nose buried in some Chobits. "Yyyyyes, she is a tasty sidedish."  
  
Katsuko just rolled her eyes and continued her search. "Where's the FAKE? Where's the Gravitation? Where's the Ai no Kusabi?" She turned around in circles, then something caught her eye, "What is this? Rurouni Kenshin?"  
  
Katsuya lifted his head from the manga. "Oh, you mean the one with the really bloody sword fights." He grinned. "I like that one."  
  
"No, I mean the one with Sano." (A/N: We love Sano, that we do. We love SanoxKen, that we do. Read Sake by Kentaro at )  
  
[back home]  
  
"Katsuko, it's getting kinda late." He poked at his other half, who sat on the floor, still reading her manga.  
  
"Sano, Sano, Sano, huh? Oh, it is kinda late." She turned up reluctantly from the two-page spread on the page in front of her.  
  
"How many times have you read that, Katsuko?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Three-hundred and a half."  
  
"Half?"  
  
"I stopped at this picture of Sano."  
  
"Please tell me I haven't been thinking this." he whimpered.  
  
"Let me explain." Katsuko sat down in a chair, facing him. "I'm the side that likes guys. That dream with Yugi was all me. Well, actually, I was trying to make it Yami (A/N: Chandler LOVES her Yami, yes she does.), but your feelings for Yugi came in."  
  
"So I'm still gay?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"I'm normal again!"  
  
"Um, actually you're bi." She sighed. "I wasn't able to pull it out of you."  
  
"Oh.I see, um."  
  
"Uh, let's get to bed. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Yeah, OK."  
  
"Wait, what will I wear to school tomorrow?"  
  
"You're not going."  
  
"I have to go. I'm your rational side. You'd never survive in school without me."  
  
He ignored the stupidity comment. "Just wear one of my spare boys' uniforms then. We'll buy a girls' uniform later."  
  
"OK. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Feedback? We like. Review below or mail us at: double_dragon@mad.scientist.com 


End file.
